1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus having a plurality of component feeding devices aligned on a base and feeding an electronic component to a component pickup position, a beam movable in one direction by two drive sources, and a mounting head with suction nozzles movable in an orthogonal direction to the moving direction of the beam and movable between the component feeding devices and a printed board to pick the electronic component up from the component feeding device and mount the component on the printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of electronic component mounting apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-299898. Specifically, a technology of moving a beam in a Y direction by two drive sources each provided on each end of the beam is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-299898.
However, although it is desirable that a positional relationship between two axes is the same at any time when the beam is operated by two drive sources, a load imbalance between the axes, a synchronizing error in command sending to each of the axes, a friction imbalance between the axes, a difference between linear scales of the axes, and so on can cause errors in the positional relationship between the axes.